


More Than Bromance

by jmbullet



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmbullet/pseuds/jmbullet
Summary: Prequel to Metal Machine. This is how Chris and Thobbe took their relationship to the next level in 2012.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know or own the people or the bands mentioned in this story. This is pure fiction. Any resemblance to reality is strictly coincidental. This story was all written by myself.

"They said they weren’t able to get us all rooms on the same floor, so Thobbe and Chris get room 214, Pär and Jocke, room 523, and everyone else is on the 7th floor in two-bed bedrooms. Go see Barry for your keys." said Robban to his bandmates as he picked up his luggage.

"You mean we only get one bed?" Thobbe asked.

"You two earned it by having the best bromance on this tour so far," said Pär

"And how did you two earn the other married couple room?" Chris asked.

"Of all people on this tour, I take the least room in a bed, and I’m also the only person who can tolerate Joakim’s snoring. Up until tonight, we have been lucky enough not to have to do it on this tour, but we’ve shared a bed regularly on every previous tour."

"Well, I guess I don’t mind cuddling up to Chris tonight," Thobbe said.

"I can’t wait to make love to you Thobbe," Chris said, laughing.

"I don’t fuck on the first date." Thobbe replied, pretending to be offended by Chris’ statement.

"Pär, beware of Jocke’s metal machine," Johan said.

"It’s he who should be afraid of mine." Pär replied jokingly.

"Guys, don’t be so loud with these jokes, fangirls may be staying at this hotel and next thing we know, there will be slash fanfiction about us," Joakim said.

"Slash fanfiction about us? Have you been reading any lately?" Pär said and Joakim flipped him off.

Chris went to see Barry, the tour manager, retrieved the key to his and Thorbjörn’s room, and walked over to the nearest staircase. Just before he could open the door, Thobbe interrupted him.

"Wait, there is an elevator," he said.

"We only have to go up one level, the stairs are the fastest way up for us,"

"I’ll see you upstairs, I’m taking the elevator. Stairs are not rock ‘n’ roll."

"Okay then, the first one to touch our room’s doorknob wins."

"What is there to win?"

"The winner picks his side of the bed and gets to use the suitcase stand.

"Deal!" Said Thobbe, dumping his suitcase and running upstairs.

"You filthy motherfucker," Chris shouted and ran after him.

Chris managed to find the room first, only because he turned left at the top of the stairs and Thobbe turned right.

"I win," Chris proudly announced.

"It’s unfair, I was upstairs first," Thobbe shouted back from the other end of the hallway, slowly making his way to the room.

"Shhh, you goddamn idiots are going to wake everyone up and get us thrown out of here. You’re lucky I took your stuff, there are a lot of weird people in the lobby. Now take your suitcases and go the fuck to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow," said Joakim, emerging from the elevator.

"Thank you, mother," Thobbe said, rolling his eyes.

The guitarists took their luggage from the elevator and went to their room. Upon entering the room, Thobbe set his suitcase on the luggage rack, kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed, on the side of the alarm clock.  
  
"I said the winner got to do that, not the loser, move your ass, Englund, you’re on my side of the bed!" Chris stated.  
  
"No fucking way. I was the first one to make it upstairs, plus, I’m older than you are, you’ve got to respect your elders, kid."

"Kid? How old do you think you are? Move!" He said as he took off his shoes and socks.  
  
"I’m 65, and I’m staying right here!" Thobbe replied.  
  
"Fuck off, grandpa," Chris said as he jumped astride Thobbe and tickled him.  
  
"Don’t!" Thobbe exclaimed as he squirmed underneath him and started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Are you going to move now?" Chris said laughing, still tickling Thobbe’s flanks.  
  
"Never," Thobbe said, unable to stop laughing.

"Then I’ll have to do this," Chris said, and moved his hands to tickle Thobbe’s sensitive armpits.

"Stop!" Thobbe cried out, laughing and wriggling.

"Oh, so now you surrender?" Chris asked, still laughing.

"Hell no! This is war!" Thobbe replied and started tickling Chris’ belly.

The younger man shrieked and tried to grab his friend’s forearms in an attempt to defend himself. He failed however, and Thobbe seized the opportunity to capture both his wrists, effectively taking control of him. The older guitarist went as far as pulling Chris towards him so that he’d lay down instead of sit atop him, and then pushed him to the side while he rolled over, until he rested above the brunet. He held Chris’ wrists in one hand, by the headboard, and used his free hand to tickle him. Chris writhed underneath him as they both kept on laughing uncontrollably.

All of a sudden, their gazes met and Thobbe couldn’t keep on tickling Chris. He was paralyzed instantly, mesmerized by his friend’s dark brown eyes. When he inadvertently let go of Chris’ wrists, there was no reaction from the taller man, who was lost in the blond’s sparkling blue eyes. Both men unconsciously licked their lips as heat rushed through their bodies.

Before either of them could realize what was happening, the two guitar players found themselves sharing a passionate kiss, locked into a tight embrace. Time stood still as Chris’ hands wandered under Thobbe’s shirt, eliciting a moan from the older man. Thobbe nibbled Chris’ bottom lip, desire taking over them.

Chris felt his pants get significantly tighter while he noticed that Thobbe’s hard cock was digging into his crotch. His heart raced in his chest. He had to speak before this went too far.

"Thobbe," He said softly, catching his breath. "As much as I am enjoying this, are you sure we should… ?" he asked, concerned.

"Well your dick seems pretty sure, and mine would agree. What do you think?" Thobbe asked, sitting up.

"I don’t know, wow, it’s all so sudden, and I have no idea where this is going."

"Neither do I, it’s okay. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to," Thobbe said.

"Doesn’t that make us… gay or something?"

"Of course not. You have a girlfriend and so do I. This is just… an addition to our close friendship," he said, caressing Chris’ cheek.

"I like the way you think."  
  
"Good. I don’t want things to get awkward between us."

"I could never feel awkward around you," Chris said and pulled Thobbe in again to kiss him.

"I’ve never kissed a man before, but I must say that you’re quite good," Thobbe said in between kisses.

"So are you," Chris replied and started to take Thobbe’s shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Thobbe asked playfully as Chris threw his shirt across the room.

"I… erm… I thought, nevermind, I can get it for you if you’d like to put it back on," Chris said apologetically.

"Chris, I just meant that if you’re going to take my shirt off, then this needs to come off as well," Thobbe replied, tugging at Chris’ shirt. "I want to feel you too," he added.

"Oh," Chris said as his eyes lit up, and a smile appeared on his lips. He lifted his head and arms up to allow the blond man to remove his shirt. He gasped when he felt the skin to skin contact as Thobbe leaned down to kiss him once again after he had discarded his shirt.

Chris wrapped his arms around Thobbe and pulled him closer to him. He gently traced his fingers along his back, making Thobbe shiver with desire.

"Fuck, Rörland, you’re making me painfully hard," Thobbe stated.

"Then I’ll just have to do something about it, right?" Chris replied and lifted Thobbe’s hips to unbutton his pants. He fiddled with the belt for a few seconds before finally opening it. Then, he undid the button and the zipper. Thobbe moaned in approval as he tried to wiggle out of his pants. Chris helped him take them off, making sure to remove his socks in the process, and threw them on the floor. "No briefs?" He exclaimed, upon seeing that his friend was naked over him, and stroked his bum in approval.

"Yngwie doesn’t have underwear, so I don’t either," Thobbe said with a big smile.

"You’re so fucking adorable," Chris replied and kissed him.

He gently pushed Thobbe off him and laid on his side to face him. His hand slowly made its way from Thobbe’s shoulder, along his naked chest and down to his thigh while he kissed his collarbone.

"Feel this? You did this to me," Thobbe said as he took Chris’ hand and put it on his erection.

Chris smiled as he felt the hardened member rest against his palm. He carefully wrapped his fingers around it while he continued covering Thobbe’s chest with kisses. He gently stroked it up and down, slowly picking up a rhythm. Running his thumb over the head, he smeared the precum that was already leaking. He nibbled Thobbe’s earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.

"Vittu Chris, you’re good," Thobbe moaned.

"Finnish huh?" Chris whispered in his ear. "I like it."

"I can’t help it, you’re too good," Thobbe replied and reached for Chris’ belt. He tried to undo it but his hands were shaking too much. "I want to touch you," he said.

With his free hand, Chris managed to remove his belt and throw it on the floor, all while still pleasing Thobbe, who undid the button and reached inside his pants to grab and wank his erect cock.

"Oh Thobbe," Chris said quietly as he enjoyed his bandmate’s intimate touch.

Thobbe was finally able to take Chris’ pants off with his free hand and straddled him. He took Chris’ hands and put them on his butt, then wrapped his own hands around their cocks and started stroking them simultaneously.

"Fuck," whimpered Chris.

Thobbe’s hands sped up and their grip tightened around the hard shafts, making every stroke more pleasurable than ever for both men, the underside of their dicks rubbing together. Grunts and moans echoed around the room.

Chris reached for Thobbe’s balls and fondled them. He caressed his perineum , sending the blond over the edge.

"Chris," Thobbe cried out, releasing his seed all over his lover’s chest. He carried on rubbing Chris’ cock, determined to make him climax. When Thobbe increased his speed, he was rewarded with a moan and soon, Chris came all over himself.

"Wow," Chris said, catching his breath.

"God, I came all over you," replied Thobbe, looking at the sticky mess he left on his friend’s chest.

"Yes, I guess that means I’m yours now," Chris smiled.

"I like that, I marked you as mine. Come with me to the shower, I’ll clean you up properly," Thobbe said, wiping his friend’s chest with a tissue.

Chris didn’t have time to answer before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What the fuck, who is that?" Chris asked.

"I don’t know, but at this time of the night, it’s probably not for us."

The person knocked again.

"Okay, hide in the bathroom, I’ll get the door," said Thobbe.

Chris went to the bathroom and shut the door while Thobbe put some pants on. He had no idea if they were Chris’ or his, but it didn’t really matter.

Thobbe opened the door to reveal a pissed-off looking Joakim.

"Jocke! What a surprise… what brings you here this late?"

"It seems that you have my suitcase, because I have yours," he said, gesturing to Thobbe’s suitcase besides him.

"Oh, let me get it, sorry," Thobbe apologized and went to retrieve Joakim’s luggage.

"Where is Chris?" Joakim asked.

"He’s in the shower, I think."

"I can’t hear it running. Are you sure he went to shower?"

"That’s what he said, I don’t care what he does in there."

"Have you two been fighting again?"

"No, everything is fine, Jocke, we’re alright!" Thobbe said and smiled as he handed him his suitcase.

"Chris, is everything alright?" Joakim asked, shouting towards the bathroom door.

"Don’t worry Joakim, we’re good!" Chris shouted back.

"Okay, good night!" Joakim said and left the room with his suitcase. As soon as the door was closed, Thobbe locked it and joined Chris in the bathroom.

"I thought he’d never leave," said Chris as Thobbe entered the room.

"Yeah, he was pretty annoying. I just wanted to shower with you."

"You don’t anymore?" Chris asked, worried.

"I didn’t know this room had a hot tub, I say we’d better put it to good use," said Thobbe as he hugged Chris from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Good thinking." Chris said as he escaped Thobbe’s embrace and ran a hot bath.

As the tub filled with water, Thobbe grabbed a bottle of body wash and was about to pour some into the bath when Chris stopped him.

"Don’t do that! This tub has water jets, if we put this in it, the whole room is going to fill up with bubbles and we’ll die in here." Chris said as he took the bottle from Thobbe.

"Death by bubbles, naked with you? I could think of worse ways to go." Thobbe replied, smiling.

"You’re not even naked. And why are you wearing my jeans anyway?" Chris asked as he set the bottle down by the faucet.

"I thought they were mine, but now that you ask, they do seem too big for me."

"Oh well, I kind of dig it."

"What?"

"You, in my clothes. It gives me yet another reason to undress you."

"That sounds kind of gay."

"Does it now, Mr. I-Want-To-Die-Naked-With-You-In-A-Bubble-Bath"

"Okay, it’s not gay then." Thobbe said and hugged Chris again.

Chris took advantage of his bandmate’s proximity to undo his pants and pull them down.

"You won’t need these in the bath, will you?" He asked.

"I don’t think so," Thobbe replied, kicked his pants off, closed the faucet and activated the jets. He tested the water temperature with his wrist and realized the tub would probably not fit two adults. "Do you think there is enough space in there for both of us?"

"There is only one way to find out," Chris said and got in the tub. He spread his legs and propped them up so that they rested on either edges of it. "See, now you just have to get in here and sit between my legs," he said, inviting Thobbe to join in.

The blond smiled at his lover and sat between his legs with his back to his chest. He rested his head back on Chris’ right shoulder, finally relaxing. He felt Chris wrap his arms and legs around him, his hands on his chest, his feet resting on his knees, both bodies fully submerged in the hot water, with only their necks and heads out of it.

"I’m certain that this is exactly what heaven feels like," Thobbe stated.

"Probably," Chris replied and rested his head on top of Thobbe’s.

The two men were silent for a while, enjoying the hot water and each other’s proximity, exchanging a few kisses and caresses here and there. Chris was about to fall asleep when Thobbe finally spoke.

"I’m sorry that I punched you in Montreal. I still feel bad about it. I can’t believe I’ve hit your beautiful face," he confessed as he lovingly stroked Chris’ cheek.

"Hey, it’s okay, you were already forgiven, you know," Chris replied reassuringly. "Besides, I punched you first, so it’s I who should apologize again. I’m really sorry that I punched you, Thorbjörn," he said and kissed the older man.

"I deserved it. I shouldn’t have insulted you. I’m so sorry for it all, I wish I could take it back."

"It’s all good, love. Shit happens, that was a few months ago anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore, I thought we were already over it." Chris said.

Love. The word echoed almost endlessly in Thobbe’s mind, making him melt inside. He kissed Chris’ neck, making sure the younger man knew just how cherished he was.

After a few more minutes, the jets turned off by themselves and Chris seized the opportunity to clean himself properly. He kissed the top of Thobbe’s head and gently nudged him so that he would move forward. The blond obliged and the younger guitarist grabbed the bottle of body wash that he had taken from him earlier, squeezed some of the contents on a washcloth and washed his chest. Thobbe turned around, sat on his knees, took the washcloth from his lover, and carried on with the washing.

"I’ve got to make sure you are really clean," Thobbe said, wiping Chris’ shoulder. "We really came everywhere, we will probably have to use the spare pillows from the closet. It’s a miracle that you didn’t get any in your hair," he continued.

"It’s all your fault, you came all over me first, and then you were so fucking good and you looked so fucking hot, I couldn’t help it. The way you handled me there, wow!" Chris said as he felt his cock harden once more.

"I had to give you a taste of your own medicine. I hadn’t came so soon since… Honestly, I can’t remember the last time that happened, or if it ever happened at all." Thobbe said.

"I’m pretty sure I could make you see stars even faster than last time," Chris said, rising to his knees and getting closer to Thobbe. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Is that an offer?" Thobbe asked seductively, his member twitching with desire for the brunet.

"Come on, the water is getting cold, let’s go to bed and I’ll take care of you.

Thobbe nodded in agreement.

The lovers patted each other dry and eagerly walked back to the bedroom hand in hand.

Chris pushed Thobbe down on the bed, climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. He let his left hand wander down the blond’s body and lightly brush against his cock to tease him.

"Please," Thobbe pleaded against Chris’ lips. "Don’t tease me, I’m so hard and it’s all because of you."

"You’re so cute when you beg," Chris said as he smiled before kissing Thobbe again.

"I’m not begging, dammit Christoffer Rörland! Just put that pretty mouth of yours to good use and suck me off!"

"Did you just call me by my full name? Do you think it gives you the ability to make me do just anything you want me to?" Chris said, sitting up next to Thobbe.

"Chris, please," Thobbe begged.

"That sounded a lot like begging. It’s okay, Thorbjörn, I don’t feel evil tonight, so your wish is granted." Chris said as he lowered his mouth on his friend’s erection.

Sparks traveled through Thobbe’s body as he felt his member enter his bandmate’s hot, wet mouth.

"Oh god Chris, " Thobbe said has he felt Chris’ tongue caress the tip of his cock.

"Mmmmmmm," Chris moaned against his shaft.

"Fuck!" Thobbe thought he was going to lose his mind. Chris was driving him crazy. He was so good, so hot, so unique- Thobbe knew he would never find that kind of chemistry with anyone else ever again. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, something he felt incredibly lucky to experience. And as if that wasn’t enough, he had found just that, with his best friend. At that precise moment, Thobbe knew he wanted more. He needed more. He wanted this to last forever.

"I love you," Thobbe moaned.

Chris felt a special kind of warmth run straight to his heart as he heard his best friend say those words. He started sucking harder and faster until he was rewarded with Thobbe’s orgasm. It was so powerful that Chris almost couldn’t believe it. Thobbe was shaking and writhing underneath him, crying out his name, his eyes closed and fists clenched, toes curled, as he shot a huge load down Chris’ throat. Chris happily swallowed his friend’s cum and gently kissed the tip of his penis after he let go of it.

When Chris laid next to Thobbe and hugged him, he realized his friend had passed out. His mouth was slightly open, and he looked so peaceful Chris thought it was adorable. He kissed the top of his head and spooned him, but it felt slightly uncomfortable because his cock was painfully hard. The fact it was resting right between Thobbe’s ass cheeks wasn’t helping either. He kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Thorbjörn Englund," Chris said while gently caressing his exposed side.

"You’d better not be going gay on me, fucker" Thobbe said sleepily.

"You were not supposed to actually hear that, but you said it first anyway, so I’m safe. Now if you’re not asleep, do your job, I’m never going to be able to fall asleep with the raging hard on you gave me." Chris said as he stroked Thobbe’s chest.

"Just fuck me, your cock is almost in my ass already, I’m tired, fuck me to sleep,"

"You can’t be serious!" Chris exclaimed, laughing.

"I am, I’m tired, and you know just how lazy I am anyway. Just use lube, there is some in my suitcase, I’ll lay on my back with my legs to my chest and you can fuck me."

"I can’t believe you carry lube in your suitcase, but alright. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow," Chris said as he got up to retrieve the lube.

"It’s okay, you can carry me!" Thobbe said and spread his legs.

"You know I could just wank and I wouldn’t have to carry you anywhere?" Chris stated.

"Yes, but I also know you’d rather fuck me."

"You’re incredible," Chris laughed.

"That’s right, I am, but I am also right."

"I guess this is going to hurt, I’m sorry," said Chris as he poured lube on two of his fingers and rubbed around Thobbe’s hole.

"No it won’t, I’ve been fucking myself quite often because I enjoy the feeling of it. There is a dildo somewhere in that suitcase," he confessed.

"You never cease to amaze me," Chris said as he fucked Thobbe with three fingers and kissed his neck.

"This is so good, just fuck me with your cock, I’m ready," Thobbe moaned.

"Your wish is my command," Chris said as he pushed his hard cock inside his friend’s ass.

Chris moaned when he felt the tightness and warmth of Thobbe’s body around him. When he was all the way in, he paused to let Thobbe adjust to the intrusion. He kissed his friend lovingly and stroked his hair.

"Don’t stop, just fuck me hard and fast. Use me."

"Oh god, Thobbe," Chris said. The words his friends had just said made his cock throb.

"I mean it, Chris. Fuck me!" Thobbe asked again and Chris obliged. He started thrusting hard and fast, unable to stop moaning and grunting, and felt his friend’s insides tighten around him.

Thobbe grabbed Chris’ hips and forced him to thrust faster, making the younger man lose his mind.

"Thobbe, I’m going to cum,"

"Just do it, Chris, cum for me. Claim me," Thobbe said as he wrapped his legs around his friend.

"Oh fuck," Chris said as his orgasm hit him hard.

Thobbe felt his lover’s warm cum fill his insides and kissed him lovingly. For the first time in forever, he felt complete.

Chris collapsed on top of Thobbe, completely exhausted.

Thobbe managed to pull the blanket over them, while Chris nuzzled his head between his neck and his shoulder.

"I love you, Christoffer," Thobbe whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, my sweet Thorbjörn," Chris said as he started drifting to sleep.

Whatever their relationship was, it was more than bromance. And it felt just right.

The End.


End file.
